That Night
by AllYaoiRocks
Summary: Demyx throws another wild late night party. This time there's a new comer that Axel cannot figure out who he is. As the party continues, Axel figures out who this new person is.


**Authors' note before story Comments:**

**Danni: **Please keep in mind that this was done when Roxas first came to the Organization. Yaoi yes, I'm obsessed Akuroku, and a bit of Zemyx... Heh I had to add in Demyx to the story. A story isn't a story without that awesomely awesome guy. It's not realistic as far as the party I understand that. It's my first fanfic… what can I say? If you don't like Yaoi then don't read! Seriously .

**Courtney: **OH! This is is Danni's first fanfiction! WOOOOOOOO! Also...she doesn't own any of the characters...though she wishes she does......

The room was brightly lit with flashing colors of lights. Music played loudly with a strong bass making the floor thud with every beat played. Some people danced on a colorfully light filled floor, while others sat in couches or chairs drinking soda or snacking on a few chips. The room was large with dark blue walls and silver carpet on the ground. A large stereo system sat in the right back corner turned up to 90 in volume.  
"Great party, Dem!" a tall guy with red hair said to an averaged height guy with blondish brownish hair styled into a mullet look.  
"Thanks, Axel."

The guy named Demyx said giving the red head a quick high five. Demyx walked away leaving the red head alone again sitting down on a couch with a red plastic cup filled half way with sprite. This was just one of Demyx's randomly thrown parties that he had invited every Organization member to. Like always, everybody would come except for the superior, Mansex or, Xemnas... Mansex didn't find these "parties" much fun. Axel didn't blame him. Last party he came to, he embarrassed himself by trying to dance. It didn't work out to well after that. Axel sighed and tapped his foot to the music quietly relaxing from dancing a few minutes ago. He then, raised his cup to his mouth and took a sip of the sprite. Just then, the door opened letting in a white light. Axel was confused. He thought that everybody was here. Obviously not. He waited for the newcomer to shut the door so he could see who the party was missing. After a few long moments, the door began to shut. The figure that had walked in had his Organization coat hood up meaning Axel couldn't see his face. The newcomer was shorter then him and his friend Demyx. In fact, he was shorter then a lot of the members at the party that night. Axel rolled his green eyes and guessed that he would have to wait until the person removed their hood. Hopefully, that would be soon. Axel took another sip of soda only realizing that he had finished it. He sighed and got off the couch. He walked to the trashcan next to the door and crushed the cup in his hands before finally throwing it into the can like it was a basketball. He smiled as the cup made clunking noise as it went straight in without touching the sides. Now what? Axel asked himself. He decided that he would go hang out with Demyx. If he was lucky, he'd see the person that had walked in minutes ago. Axel walked over to the dance floor and was quickly greeted by Demyx like always.  
"Decide that sitting down when everybody else is partying not fun huh?" Demyx smiled.  
"Not _everyone_ is on the dance floor." Axel said.

"Yeah but they aren't sitting down either." Demyx replied.

"What ever. Hey, did you notice that new person come in? He had his hood on so I couldn't see his face. Plus I thought everybody was here already."  
"Oh, no actually. But just so you know, everyone IS here except for Man- I mean, Xemnas…" Demyx said. Axel snickered a little then nodded.

"Well, he can't keep his hood on forever can he?" Axel asked.  
"No he will take it off one way or another." Demyx smiled. Axel nodded smiling, and started tapping his foot to the music again. Demyx started dancing and pretending to play his sitar to the music. Out of the corner of his eye, Axel caught sight of the person that still had his hood over his head. Axel elbowed Demyx and pointed to the shadowy person. Demyx looked at Axel and then followed the redheads gaze. He then nodded catching site of the person.  
"Hm. I don't remember inviting him. In fact, I don't remember him at all."

"Ah, he must be new then." Axel whispered to himself smiling and narrowing his eyes. Then hooded person moved his head to look at Axel. Axel quickly snapped his head back. He didn't think that the newcomer had seen him staring. Instead, Axel watched him out of the corner of his eye. He had a cup full of some soda or punch. Every time the person raised the cup to his mouth, half of the cup disappeared in the darkness, only to appear full again when the person stopped drinking.

"I could try and start a game. Maybe a game that I would make everybody play. Maybe…" Demyx started to think tapping the side of his forehead. "Aha! I've got the perfect game. Let me just ask around. You'll know soon." Demyx gave a slight evil smile before walking away towards a group of dancing people.

"Ok, I hope it works…" Axel called. What had Demyx though of? Axel sighed and shook his head. Alone again, Axel wondered what he would do in the meantime. He went back over to the couch he was sitting down on before. He stared into space at the people dancing. Some were pretty good. Others were just having fun with their friends talking or dancing. Axel fiddled with his fingers and waited. He hoped Demyx wouldn't be much longer. Suddenly, a black figure appeared in front of Axel. He looked up to see Demyx.

"Well?" Axel asked.  
"Well, I got everyone to agree on a game. I'm not sure if it's the best… They didn't seem to want to play the game that I was thinking of…" Demyx sighed.

"I'm listening." Axel said getting up from his spot.

Demyx looked into Axel's eyes and slowly said, "Spin… The… Bottle…." Demyx sighed.

"Oh geez. What is it about that game anyhow?" Axel asked.

"I don't know. They just refuse to play anything else I guess." Demyx said. "But, I got the new guy to play. It took a lot of pleading."

"I see. Where is the game being played and when?"  
"A few minutes and right here." Demyx replied. "Ok Dem. I'll be right back I'm going to get something to drink."

"Wait! I can get you something! Danc-…"  
"That's quite alright Demyx! I don't want water." Axel cut him off his eyes wide then, walking quickly over to a table where drinks were served. Last time, Axel wasn't quick enough to stop Demyx from saying his catch phrase. Lets just say, he was one steaming redhead that day. He took a red cup out of the bag and twisted the cap off a bottle of Pepsi. Slowly he poured himself a cupful and twisted the cap back on. Turning around, he almost bumped into a new person. The boy had blond hair and what looked like dark blue eyes. Axel stared as the new person walked past him, unnoticing his glance. The guy was a lot shorter. Actually, he was the same height as the guy with the hood. Maybe, this was the guy. He was hotter then Axel thought… Axel shook his head and watched the blond sit down on the carpet along with the other gathering members. Oh yeah. Spin the Bottle… Axel walked over to the circle and sat down on his couch next to Demyx. He took a quick sip of soda and then placed it on the table in front of him.

"Is that the guy with the hood?" Axel whispered to Demyx when Axel sat back into the couch.

"Yeah pretty sure. Don't see anyone else new here." Demyx said adding a little sarcasium. Axel nodded and watched as the other people hurried along to find a seat in the messy circle. Some found spots on the floor while others tried to sit two to a chair what, wouldn't work out to well the smaller person would end of falling off. The new kid had found a spot of the floor, his blue eyes wide and a blank expression. He was almost straight across from him. Axel could tell he was nervous. But hey, he didn't seem to have friends, nor did he talk much.

"Shoot, I'll be right back. I need to get the bottle." Demyx sighed getting up quickly to scourge a bottle somewhere. Some people rolled their eyes, other continued to talk about random things.

"Ok, that's better I guess." Demyx said reappearing with a bottle in his gloved hands.

"Took you long enough." Larxene scolded.

"I was three seconds." Demyx sighed. The blond female only rolled her eyes and scowled. "Ok well," Demyx started by pulling up a small wooden table and placing the bottle carefully in the middle of the table, "I don't care who spins first." Demyx then sat down to the right of Axel again.

Axel watched as the bottle spun on the wood table. It hadn't been spinning for long till it finally came to a slow stop.

"Hmm…." Axel thought. He glanced at the blond. The game was pretty boring. If it wasn't your turn, you were just sitting there. Axel stared into space as the sound of glass on wood echoed through the music filled room.

"Axel… Axel! Axel come back to reality!" Demyx called waving his gloved hand in Axels face. Axel shook his head and snapped back to the real world. "Your turn." He sighed. Axel looked at Demyx then sighed. Slowly, he reached his hand out to the green bottle. Reflecting lights danced on the glass surface. It was cool to the touch and smooth under Axels' hand. He gripped it slightly and looked around the room. His eyes immediately connected with the new guy. At his glance, the boy looked up into Axels' eyes. Axel hid a smile as he gave a flick of his wrist sending the bottle spinning on the wood table. He leaned back into his seat and watched as the bottle spun fast on the table. He held his breath and closed his eyes as he listened to the bottles' rhythm slow. Then, the faint sound stopped completely. Time slowed down as Axel opened his green eyes. The bottle was pointing away from him. He followed the bottles direction to see a black cloak. He lifted his head then, his eyes met with a pair of wide blue eyes. Axel smirked and narrowed his eyes. Slowly Axel leaned forward and stood up. The boy across from him slowly got to his feet. The boy walked around the wooden table and stood in front of Axel. The boy let out a sigh and looked through his bangs of hair up into Axels' eyes. The boys' face was almost as red as his Axels' hair. Axel smiled to himself as the shorter boy stretched his head up slowly. Axel bent down slightly and leaned in. Then Axels' lips met the smaller boys. It was over before it began and Axel sighed. Then he turned and sat back down on the couch. He rolled his eyes and shook away the thought of kissing the blond again. It wasn't going to happen.

"Unless…" Axel thought aloud

"Huh?" Demyx asked next to him.

"Oh sorry. Nothing. I was thinking out loud."

"Oh, well ugh, my turn…" Demyx said as he clutched the bottle in his hands only to spin it and sigh.

"Here goes… nothing." Demyx said. Axel couldn't concentrate anymore. He kept thinking of the kiss. He should have taken all he could have gotten with the small child's game. Now, his chances of even talking to the boy were unlikely. The boy would be too embarrassed to even look in his direction. Axel sighed.

"Well that was… Interesting. Hey Axel, you don't look too happy. You alright?" Demyx said sitting down next to him again.

"Oh. Yeah I'm alright." Axel said trying to keep his voice normal so Demyx didn't sense his disappointment.

"Zexion isn't just the silent guy that hangs out in the library all the time. Geez who knew?" Demyx whispered beside him. Axel snickered to himself a bit at this news.

"That's surprising." Axel smiled. The bottle sound came once again and Axel looked up at the bottle to see it land to the left of him to point at a pink haired guy.

"Marluxia and Vexen?" Axel said under his breath.

"I guess so…" Demyx said with a slight shocked tone.

"Damn, this game gets stranger and stranger with every second!"

"Yeah. Axel if you haven't noticed, we are non-existent people going around defeating heartless so one day, we may get our 'hearts' back. We also wear a long black cloak with leather gloves and boots and spend almost four hours doing our hair everyday. For Marluxia, maybe it takes about eight…" Demyx said

Axel snickered. He was joking of course, but it sounded funny because that is what they do all day. That and torment this brown haired kid named Sora.

"We are a pretty strange group. Heh" Axel said. Demyx nodded and closed his eyes.

"What time is it anyways?"

"How should I know…?" Axel asked.

"Not sure." Demyx replied.

"Hey Zexy, what time is it?" Axel called out.

"Axel… How many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me Zexy? It's about 11:30pm." Zexion sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks _Zexy_." Axel narrowed his eyes. Zexion rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Wow… 11:30 already? The party started at 7:00. Geez time flies."

"Four hours?"

"Four and a half hours." Demyx corrected him

"Geez the longest was three hours. Congratulations you beat your record." Demyx let out a short 'Woo!' and waved his hands in the air.

"That party was fun." Demyx smiled.

"Not for me. Stupid Xigbar pushed me into the apple dunking water. Do you know how long it took for me to re-do my hair that night? It was a bad hair day already. Not to mention, it kind of hurt being a fire element. Maybe not as much as Larxene but it still hurt a little." Axel rolled his emerald eyes.

Demyx tried to hide his laughing by raising his cloaked arm to his face and muffling the noise. Axel leaned forward and grabbed his Pepsi and took a quick sip then returned it to the table. Axels mind went off topic to think of the blond again. Why… Why couldn't he get the boys face out of his mind? It was just a game's kiss. It wasn't anything. Sure the boy was hot but, still. Axel sighed.

"There's that disappointed look again. Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah Dem. I'm one hundred percent sure." Axel lied.

The rest of the party was slow. The game had ended and Axel was lucky enough because he only had to kiss the blond haired boy whom he still couldn't get off his mind. It was almost driving him crazy.

"Zexion, what time is it?" Demyx called out seated next to Axel.

"About 2:00." Zexion said.

Demyx yawn and then said "Pretty late. I think I may have to get these people out soon. 2:30?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Trying to get rid of us huh?" Axel said before eating a cheese puff. Demyx sighed and took a cheese puff out of the bowl Axel had in his hands. Axel didn't notice. His mind was elsewhere

"I'll be back. I need something to keep me awake." Demyx said getting up and walking over to the table that had soda's on it. Axel sighed. His head went back to the blue eyed boy once again. He could see his dark blue eyes, blond hair, and small figure perfectly. It took Axel a moment to realize that he wasn't imagining it. He was looking at it with his eyes. Axel looked up and into the boy's eyes. The boy looked back into his.

"Hey what's up?" The boy asked in a smooth voice.

"Ah, not much." Axel replied. "Just a little tired. This party has been going on since 7:00."

"Wow. It's a good party."

"Mhmmm." Axel said. Then he looked over to the soda table. Demyx was no longer over there. He probably was dancing and socializing. Caffeine can do a lot to him. Axel then put the bowl of cheese puffs on the table in front of him and with his free hands, patted the spot next to him on the couch. The boy took the invitation and sat down not making a sound.

"I haven't seen you around at all."

"Oh, yeah. I just came here. I heard there was a party and wanted to check it out."

"Oh. That explains it."

"How long have you been part of the group?" The boy asked.

"Lost track. A while?" Axel replied. There was an akward silence between them. Finally the blond broke it.

"That was interesting…"

"Huh?" Axel asked.

"The game. I had… never been asked to kiss another… guy." The blond replied slowly and pausing at points.

"That seems to be the favorite game here. Because there's only one girl member, we decided to switch it up a little." Axel smirked and then took a chance, "How was it?" He snickered.

"Interesting. I had never kissed a girl but, it was a strange feeling although it was really quick." The boy surprisingly answered.

"A good feeling?" Axel asked sitting up. The boy turned his head to look into Axels' eyes, His face turning a light red. Then he slowly nodded his head. Without thinking, Axel cupped his hands around the boys face. The boys eyes grew wide but he didn't pull away. Axel leaned forward and kissed him. This time, it wasn't a cute little game that little kids play that lasted for a total of one second before the kiss ended leaving the two blushing, it was a real kiss. The boys' eyes shut softly and Axel did the same. Axel then felt daring again. Slowly, he danced his tongue around the blond boys' mouth, outlining his lips slowly. The boy still did not pull away. Axel slowly took his hands away from the boys' face letting them drop to his knees. He ended the kiss and moved his head closer to the blonds so their foreheads were leaned against each other. The boy open his eyes slowly and Axel's eyes narrowed. He smirked and then asked "Was the feeling kind of like that one?" The boy closed his eyes again and quickly kissed Axel's lips again.

"The name is Axel. Got it Memorized?" Axel said. The boy nodded and repeated "Axel."

"Roxas." The blond then said after. Axel nodded and pulled the boy closer and kissed him once more.

**Danni: Review please!**

**Courtney: REVIEW REVIEW!!  
**


End file.
